galactopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Girk Fit Niir
Summary Girk Fit Niir is an association which was created in 2013. It is run by 5 different benevolant ET races, of which are Pleadians, Lyrians, Arcturians, Fendorians, Yahyel and Lashunda Reptilians. The main purpose of the Girk Fit Niir is to aid and assist humanity during the asention process.The association has several points of interest that it is assisting humanity and Gaia in. They are: *Climate and Weather stabilization *Volcanic and geological stabilization *Radioactive pollution stabilization *Magnetic poles stabilization *Human health program and advanced surgery support *Preparing the public first contact *Human hybridization programs *Human education programs Human Colonies Erran Colonies The association has 2-3 cloaked Motherships over each continent and also has colonies on the Pleadian planet Erra. The colonies are split into 5 categories with a different building for each. The buildings have different projects and classes running in each one. Girk Fit Niir Colonies Colony 1 Colony one has classes for telepathy. These classes are held by both the Ailens and by the humans working there. There is also a crystal room which is used for healing. Classes for telepathy and galactic lanuguages and crystal room add a pic of Asyia and note that she is the one in charge there Colony 2 Diet needs health needs exercise needs There is a swimming pool will bring back the info in your subconscious to apply in your life there are both alien and human teachers there Colony 3 Videos being made where you learn about first contact and different species the basic goal here is to tech people about different alien species and to make the public understand that the aliens are not harmful. The videos are leaked into the media. The main goal is to get humanity ready for first contact. There is information in the videos as to what the protocals will be in place when the aliens do arrive Colony 4 Channeling colony teaches channellers how to be better channels and alsogets potential channellers started. more effective, more focsed and how to keep the messages clearer Colony 5 Enertainment Cafeteria is here places to gather socially and chat with others The Hybridization Program The association has a human/alien hybridization project which is open to any human volunteers wishing to take infusions or have a hybrid child. Infusions The infusions Girk Fit Niir has on offer are Arcturian, Elohim, Fendorian, Lyran, Pleiadian, Reptilian and Yahyel. Each infusion has different benifits. Arcturian *Great spiritual effect *greater lightness in feeling and in the heart chakra *greater love experience *greater spiritual expression *increases telepathy and empathy especially if there is traits in the individual already Elohim Elohim infusions are not given to everyone. A request can be made to take an Elohim infusion although it is not guaranteed to be given. The effects will vary greatly per person. *Increased spirituality Fendorian *Enhance your spirituality *Greater vision in forseeing the things that are coming. Can see forward minutes or seconds or rare cases hours *All chakras are increased, the kundalini is increased. This will increase your wants and desires. *Feel a higher sexual urge *Higher need to be in close proximity to other people, will crave other people Lyran *Muscle tone increase. *Greater sense of clarity in the mind *Greater sense of being able to speak to people Pleiadian *Friendliness will increase *Courtousy, kindness, sweetness will increase *Heart chakra becomes very engaged when speaking to someone *Empathic and telepathic abilities increase Reptilian Reptilian infusions are not given to everyone. A request can be made to take a Reptilian infusion although it is not guaranteed to be given. This is because it can cause some individuals to become overly aggressive. *Increased confidence *Stronger immune system *Stronger sense of pride *Stronger determination *Increased muscle size Category:Alliances